1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB port, especially to a USB port plugged into a computer's slot or any other electronic device's USB port in both ways.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of connecting structures designed in data transfer interfaces have been extensively applicable to lots of electronic devices such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), micro-USB, mini-USB, etc. and known to users with development of the electronic industry.
For instance, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) data transfer interface featuring multiple advantages of hot swap, plug-and-play, fast transfer speed, and portability has become a basic interface of many electronic peripheral devices including keyboard, mouse, printer, scanner, external storage device, digital camera, etc.
However, referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 which illustrate a USB Series A male connector 5 electrically connected to a USB Series A female socket 6 wherein the male connector 5 comprises a metal connector housing 51 used to cover a support pad 52. The connector housing 51 contacts with three sides of the support pad 52; the support pad 52 supports a plurality of metal contacts 53 at its top; a gap 54 prepared between the metal contact 53 and the connector housing 51 allows a support pad 62 of the female socket 6 to be accommodated inside and a plurality of metal contacts 63 on the support pad 62 of the female socket 6 to be electrically connected to the metal contacts 53 of the male connector 5. In this regard, the support pad 52 of the male connector 5 is usually manufactured in white ceramics, black hard plastic or another robust support pad. Additionally, the female socket 6 could be one part of a computer, a PC, or a host computer system or a device connected to a host computer system via one cable.
For a USB Series A male connector 5 to be electrically plugged into a USB Series A female socket 6, the gap 54 of the male connector 5 should be opposite to the support pad 62 of the female socket 6 for a complete electric connection between two parts thereof. Another connection of the support pad 52 of the male connector 5 opposite to the support pad 62 of the female socket 6 may disable the electric connection between two parts thereof and easily cause any damage to the support pad 52 of the male connector 5 or the support pad 62 of the female socket 6 or even a poor electric connection between the metal contacts 53 of the connector 5 and the metal contacts 63 of the female socket 6 and finally the male connector 5 or the female socket 6 damaged.
Accordingly, a data transfer interface's male connector needs to be changed structurally without any damage of a male connector or a female socket in the direction of plugging a male connector into a female socket.